


Jake English's adventure down below

by HiddenFire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Jake likes adventure, M/M, Smooch
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenFire/pseuds/HiddenFire
Summary: Chuyện tình của bạn sẽ đi đến đâu khi người yêu bạn là một gã bất thường đến nỗi lần đầu tiên được tiếp xúc mới nhau, bạn chỉ được chào hỏi với cái kính. Và nụ hôn đầu tiên của bạn được trao cho cái đầu đã chết queo của hắn.





	

Jake cảm thấy việc cậu và Dirk hẹn hò là cái kết quả kỳ quặc nhất cậu có thể tưởng tượng cho hai người. Chuyện tình sẽ đi đến đâu được khi người yêu bạn là một gã bất thường đến nỗi món quà đầu tiên nhận được từ hắn là một con robot mô phỏng theo hình dạng hắn và nó có chức năng hàng ngày rượt theo để dần bạn ra bã. Chưa kể lần đầu tiên được tiếp xúc mới nhau, bạn chỉ được chào hỏi với cái kính và nụ hôn đầu của bạn được trao cho cái đầu đã chết queo của hắn. 

"Tất cả chỉ là vì tình hình khẩn cấp" Jake nghĩ, cố gắng để bản thân không trở lên quá phán xét.

Sự ngu ngốc dâng lên tận đỉnh sọ khi Jake nhìn thấy cái hình xăm Sweet Bro trên cánh tay, minh chứng cho tình cảm hai người. Jake không kiềm chế được vùi mặt vào lòng bản tay. 

Kể từ ngày cả cả bốn người được đưa vào Incipisphere cho đến giờ đã là hai tháng, không ngày nào Jake không lôi Dirk đi thám hiểm. Thực ra Jake vẫn không chắc chắn về tình cảm của mình đối với Dirk cho lắm. Đối với cậu Dirk chỉ là một người anh em tốt đến mức không thể đòi hỏi gì hơn (đương nhiên là trừ việc cậu ta luôn để AR trả lời tin nhắn của cậu và mất tích những lúc cậu cần cậu ta nhất). Nhưng nếu gọi là yêu thì quá nhanh. Đối với cậu việc yêu đương hẹn hò với Jane có lẽ khả thi hơn nhiều. Nhưng mặt khác cậu cũng cảm thấy khá tội nghiệp người anh em này của mình. Nghĩ đến việc ở một mình chòng chọc giữa đại dương, sinh vật sống duy nhất được biết chỉ có cá với hải âu trong suốt mười sáu năm, Jake cảm thấy buồn thay cho Dirk. Cậu tự nhủ mình cũng nên giúp đỡ cậu ta một chút. Jake cố gắng không nghĩ đến điều gì đó sai sai cứ theo bám linh cảm của cậu mà không tài nào đoán ra được nó là cái gì bằng cách chạy theo Dirk đi khắp nơi trên LOTAK với hi vọng sẽ làm đầu óc bận rộn một chút hơn là cứ nghĩ vẩn vơ về mấy mối quan hệ chính cậu cũng không hiểu nổi.

Thật là phức tạp.

Jake liếc về phía Dirk đang vung vẩy thanh Kanata của cậu ta xử lí mấy bộ xương. Dường như biết được suy nghĩ của Jake, Dirk cũng cố gắng thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người. Tần suất “vô tình” đụng tay đụng chân của cậu ta càng lúc càng tăng. Jake cố lí giải cho việc ưa động chạm này của Dirk là hệ quả của việc cách xa loài người quá lâu. Thực ra đối với Jake nó cũng không có gì khó chịu cho lắm. Nhưng nói là thoải mái cũng không luôn.

Cánh tay rắn chắc của Dirk quàng qua cổ và hơi ấm đột ngột áp vào sau lưng khiến tim Jake muốn vọt lên tận họng. Cậu vẫn chưa thể quen việc tiếp xúc thân mật quá như thế này. Có lẽ cậu nên góp ý về việc tự ý đụng chạm này của Dirk. Dirk nhìn Jake qua gọng kính anime. Jake giơ tay đáp lại cái đấm tay của cậu ta rồi hai người lại tiếp tục đến ngôi mộ khác.

Có lẽ nên để lần sau.

Mà hình như cũng đã có nhiều cái “lần sau” lắm rồi.

Hai người cũng đã ngủ chung với nhau được một thời gian. Dirk cũng không làm gì vượt quá giới hạn, chỉ là xoa đầu, những cái ôm, vài nụ hôn phớt ngẫu hứng trao nhau. Dần dà những cái xoa đầu nhẹ nhàng trở thành những cái vuốt ve, mơn trớn. Những nụ hôn trở lên nóng bỏng và ướt át. Những ngón tay đan xen vào nhau và thân thể dây dưa quấn quýt. Sự bất an lại cuộn lên trong lòng, Jake không muốn đi xa hơn những gì đang diễn ra. Dirk càng lúc càng trở nên nóng vội. Cái mặt than của cậu ta chẳng bao giờ xê xích một li hay chẳng có lời nào về tình cảm của hai người từ sau khi cậu ta thú nhận tình cảm với Jake. Nhưng khoảng cách giữa hai người càng lúc càng thu hẹp rồi bị dồn ép mà biến mất. Đôi môi dây dưa bên tai, thì thầm điều gì đó cậu chỉ có thể lờ mờ đoán được qua tiếng đập thình thịch của mạch máu.

“Sẵn sàng phiêu lưu chưa Jake?”

Bàn tay lành lạnh luồn dưới lớp vải áo, lần theo những cái xương sườn, trượt lên da thịt nóng như lửa đốt của Jake, rồi lên trên nữa, cố gắng khơi gợi dục vọng càng lúc càng trở nên bất kham trong lòng Jake.

“Ph… Phiêu lưu?” Jake cố gắng nói qua hơi thở gấp gáp.

“Phiêu lưu tới cung bậc mới của tình yêu.” Một bên mày của Dirk nhướn lên.

Chà, Jake chưa bao giờ nghĩ Dirk sẽ nói ra những câu kiểu này. Nhưng cậu không còn có thể tập trung nổi để mà đùa cợt với Dirk được nữa.

“Mình không chắc nữa.” Jake cắn môi nén tiếng rên khi môi Dirk tìm xuống cổ, thật khó để quyết định mình thích hay không thích cảm giác này nữa. “Như vậy có nhanh quá không? Chúng ta chỉ vừa…”

“Mình nghĩ cậu thích phiêu lưu?” Những giọt mồ hôi trượt trên trán, trượt xuống cằm và biến mất dưới cổ áo ba lỗ. Nhưng rồi câu trả lời bị chôn vùi phía dưới đôi môi Dirk.

Jake quyết định là cậu không thích bị khiêu khích như thế này. Hơi thở cả hai người càng lúc càng trở lên dồn dập. Rồi trước khi có thể nghĩ thêm điều gì, Jake cảm thấy mình đang đáp lại những kích thích Dirk tạo ra. Tay cậu không ý thức luồn qua thắt lưng, xoa nắn da thịt rắn chắc bên dưới bàn tay mình. Đôi môi cậu vụng về đáp trả đôi môi điêu luyện của Dirk bằng những nụ hôn vụn vặt.

Và rồi Jake cũng quyết định thêm nữa là mình không thích cảm giác bị động. Cậu khó chịu vì mình hệt như một đứa trẻ con trước mặt Dirk. Nhưng biết sao được, cậu thực sự mới chỉ mười sáu tuổi, cái tuổi vốn dĩ không nên làm những chuyện như thế này. Jake đột ngột đẩy Dirk ra, tách cổ mình khỏi đôi môi đang quấn lấy xương hàm. Cậu xoay người đẩy Dirk xuống phía dưới mình, dùng cả sức nặng của cơ thể ép đôi vai đang cố chồm lên và cưỡi trên hông cậu ta. Cậu cũng không bỏ qua cảm giác có thứ cương cứng đang cọ sau mông mình. Máu lập tức dồn lên trên mặt, Jake cố gắng nhìn vào hình xăm Hella Jeff thay vì nhìn vào ánh mắt đầy khó hiểu trong đôi con ngươi màu hổ phách. Rồi cậu nhận ra đôi mắt ấy đang chuyển hướng về phía hình xăm trên bả vai mình.

“Được rồi Dirk.” Jake quở. “Đương nhiên là mình thích phiêu lưu. Mà đây là cuộc phiêu lưu của mình phải không?”

“Cậu là đồ ngốc.” Khóe miệng Dirk nhếch lên, vươn tay kéo lấy cổ Jake xuống cướp lấy nụ cười đắc thắng vừa chớm nhếch trên môi, khẽ thì thầm. “Đây là cuộc phiêu lưu của hai chúng ta.”

Chuyện sau đó chỉ như thoáng qua, Jake không ý thức được nhiều lắm. Thứ duy nhất cậu vẫn còn nhớ được là mọi thứ thật tệ hại. Bàn tay Jake run lẩy bẩy khi chạm vào cái thứ đang chào cờ dưới quần Dirk. Bàn tay Dirk trùm lên tay Jake, cố gắng giúp cậu giữ nhịp độ được ổn định. Rồi sau đó, sau đó đôi môi Dirk bao trùm lên dục vọng cũng đã phải chờ đợi quá lâu của cậu. Khoái cảm bao phủ ý chí, rút kiệt mọi sức lực của Jake. Jake thấy mình nằm trong vòng tay Dirk. Những ngón tay dài gầy của cậu ta luồn qua mái tóc tối màu. Thật quá sức tệ hại, thực sự thì cậu không nghĩ là mọi việc sẽ thế này, nhưng có lẽ cũng sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu hết. Jake đã thực sự lăn ra ngủ ngay sau khi Dirk giúp cậu giải tỏa, mà đó cũng là điều cậu muốn. Jake muốn chạy trốn, không cần phải đối mặt với những việc phức tạp như thế này nữa. Vì giờ đây, trong tâm trí cậu quá bề bộn với mấy thứ quan hệ này rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> Well chúng ta trông chờ gì cảnh nóng của hai đứa chưa tới 18 tuổi chớ? Sex chuyên nghiệp như gái bán hoa ngàn đô à? :'[  
> Mình muốn kiếm đồng bọn nên post lên thôi. Mong nhận được phản hồi của mọi người.  
> Đừng quá nghiêm túc về cái tên fic.  
> Cảm ơn vì đã đọc đến đây.


End file.
